


Delilah

by liliaeth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_het_love, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is in love, Sam is sure it must be a spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delilah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meg_dallen](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Meg_dallen).



There was one thing Sam Winchester knew for sure, one thing that stood so solid in his mind that it overwhelmed any other thought. Cindy Duran was evil.

Fact number one, she only ate the red M&amp;M’s; she would pick through the entire bag for them if she had to, but would leave behind any M&amp;M that wasn’t red. That in itself wouldn't have been all that evil, if it weren't for the fact that Dean liked any M&amp;M but the red ones.

Fact number two, she knew how to bake Dean’s favorite pie, without being told what it was. She just showed up one day with a box of homemade pie and offered it to Dean before. The part where Dean said it was the best pie he’d ever had, all the while licking his fingers, only confirmed it as proof.

The one thing that set it in stone was simple. Dean hadn’t looked at another girl since Cindy had aimed a gun at his face and threatened him for getting in the way of her hunt. For crying out loud, he hadn’t even touched his latest issue of Busty Asian Beauties. That was all the proof Sam needed.

Cindy was pretty and funny and tough, and so perfect for his brother that it just couldn't be true. Murphy's Law had always had a close relationship with the Winchesters. All he needed to do was find out what spell she was using on his brother, or reveal her for whatever creature she was. Then he’d have his brother back.

He started out simple, he placed a salt line in front of their motel room and waited for her to stop. She didn’t even notice it. It was just a minor set-back.

The holy water test later that day did little more than make her burp, which Dean seemed to think was adorable as he fed her a fork of his mashed potatoes. She said he needed to eat something healthy for a change. Sam couldn’t believe he’d actually listened. Another note of proof of her sheer evil.

That night Sam put a bag full of Angelica root under his pillow. Dean found it the next morning.

“Grow up.” Dean moaned before he threw it in the garbage. Sam tried to talk to him, but that just bought him a suspicious look and a note of Dean checking the shampoo bottle for nair and hairdye.

  
*****

Dean rolled his eyes at Sam’s latest trick. A dream catcher, heavy duty. Dean wished he knew what he the hell was going on with his brother lately. It almost looked like he was saving up for a Talisman collection. “Got to catch ‘m all,” like that kid show said.

Not that Dean minded it too much, especially since Ruby hadn’t shown her ugly mug since Sammy added the last three sets. To which he could say one thing, and one thing only. “Hallelujah, praise the lord. Wherever the hell the bastard had gone off to.”

That and to top it all off with a little bit of perfection. Dean didn’t think his baby had driven smoother in years. Cindy had almost fallen asleep against his shoulder when they drove around trying to find the black dog last night. He still didn’t get what Sam was so put out about. The back seat wasn’t that bad, was it? Guess he really had to find a way to make it up to Sam.

  
*****

Sam slapped a last bit of woad over his face before he grabbed his latest new Talisman. The Manobo believe that it could summon the Diwata to help in detecting and fighting evil. The Diwata were supposed to be beneficial spirits that aided and protected man. Sam wasn’t sure if he could trust it, but by now he was getting desperate.

He’d read the ritual all the way through, before preparing it. Two candles melted to wax, woad symbols on a skyclad body. And of course, very important, a drop of blood from the suspected creature in question. He wasn’t ever, even at the cost of death, going to admit how he’d gotten that one.

No matter what Dean might threaten or offer. All he could say was that sometimes it paid to check out the wastebasket in the bathroom.

He mixed angelica root with powered palm bask and goofer dust while reciting the ritual, blowing out the candle when he was done. Then he waited.

It started with a soft drumming, then a sudden bam, it startled him enough to make him pull back and slash his hand on the knife he’d used to cut up the root.

“Oh shit.”

And that’s when the spirits attention focused on him the second his blood hit the mixture.

  
*****  
 

“So what are you going to do with that?” Cindy whispered in his ear as her fingers stroked over the length of his cock.

“I don’t know, I thought I might give it a rest.”

She grabbed it tight and he groaned, bucking back. “Really?”

She crawled on top of him, cradling him. Her hand still moving over his groin. Dean pulled her down, grabbing her lips. “I need your pussy, now.”

“Do you now?” she shivered, her skin heating up under his fingertips. But she held on to his dick as if it was the stick of the Impala and she was getting ready to drive him. “Please.”  
Eyes met, with little or no divide.

A perfect moment, and about to be interrupted as they both heard a series of slams coming from the bathroom. It sounded like flesh slapping into flesh, heavy moaning, and something that sounded a hell of a lot like a tiny scream cut off at the very last moment.

“Dean.”

“Yes, Cindy.”

She got off of him and grabbed her shirt before falling down on the bed next to him. “Your brother does know how thin those walls are, right?”

“Cindy.”

“Yes, Dean.”

He grabbed his dick and felt it, still going hard. “Do you have siblings.”

“Sure, two of them.”

“Ever played a little game called ‘I can outloud you’with them?”

And then he rolled on top of her and kissed her breasts, making her scream as he bit her nipple. She moved her groin against his and he sank right in. Before long, neither of them were even thinking about the Winchester brother known as Sam.

  
*****

Desperation was setting a new low. Sam was running out of ideas. He’d given the holy water one last try by filling her water bottles with it. He replaced her utensils with silver versions of the same. She just took one look at them and slipped them in her purse while making a joke about running off with the silver. Dean had glared in Sam’s way, but joked along with her. Rainy day scenarios being the running theme of the day.

“That was our last set.” He hissed to Sam as soon as Cindy headed off to the bathroom. Sam felt himself shoved into the wall and glared back at his brother before pushing Dean back into the wall on the other side.

Soon both of them were lying on the floor, wrestling for the upper hand. The fight ended when the door to the lady’s room opened and Cindy slipped out just as Dean had Sam in a headlock.  
He let go and gave his brother a hand in getting up.

Sam thanked him by throwing a last bottle of holy water in Cindy’s face. Just the water not the actual bottle. It pays to be precise.

She stared at him as if he’d gone insane. Dean just stood there, stunned. Then Sam went after her with Ruby’s knife, Dean grabbed his arms, pulled him back.

“Sam, what the fuck!”

“She’s evil, don’t you see it?”

She has to be evil, this wasn’t like Dean, not his brother, his brother who was still hurting from hell. Dean didn’t behave like this, not ever. Sam could only think of one women, beyond their mother, that Dean had ever had a relationship with that lasted for more than a few days until they left town.

“She’s got you in some kind of a spell.”

Cindy was pulling back. She seemed stunned. “I’m not evil.” She whispered.

Sam tried to get loose, Dean threw him to the wall. The knife clattered on the floor.

“She’s just… She’s human, Sam. “

Sam kept glaring at her.

“Do you hate me? Sam, you had Jess, you had a chance at this and I know you lost her, that you…” Dean stood there stunned. “But why can’t you let me have this, let me have someone, just this once? You’re always going on about love and relationships and the one time , the one time I actually believe I could have fallen in love with someone, for real. Not just for a a night, but for real… you pull this shit?” Dean let go and stood in between him and Cindy.

“Why Sam? Why won’t you let me be happy, just this once. For the first time since… since I got back. I’ve got something that’s… something that matters.”

He went to Cindy and pulled her towards him. Cindy was still staring at Sam over Dean’s shoulders, looking at him in a way that said as if she knew something that he didn’t. She was hiding something.

But could he really take this away from his brother?

  
****

  
Dean stood tense, standing between his brother and his… his girlfriend. He still couldn’t quite come to grips with the word. With the idea of having a girlfriend.

Cindy sat down on a chair as far away from Sam as she possibly could. Her wariness was obvious. Dean tried to tell her it was alright. That Sam wouldn’t really have hurt her. But she didn’t seem ready to buy it.

“You should have seen him, when I came back from Hell. He nearly stabbed me too. Bobby had to hold him back. He just thought you were some kind of shapeshifter or demon.”

“That knife wasn’t silver, Dean.”

“No it’s Ruby’s.” He tried to remember if he told Cindy about her. Sometimes she seemed to know what she needed to know, and at others, it’s like she was only reciting stuff. Dean worried that she was like Jo, lots of book knowledge, but little or no actual experience. He hadn’t dared confront her about it. “It’s a special knife . Ruby she… she’s this … I don’t know how she got the thing, but it can kill demons. It’s one of the only things in the world that can.”

“A knife that can kill demons?” She sounded disbelieving. “And you let Sam keep it?”

“Course I let him keep it, it’s Sam.” For a moment he was angry, that she dared to think so little of his brother. Then again, he had attacked her for no reason. “He’s not a bad guy, Cindy. He’s just worried.” She didn’t seem all that ready to believe his reassurances. “And sure, he’s a bit jealous. He’s like a kid, not wanting to share daddy’s time with a stranger. But he’ll get used to you soon enough. Promise.”

She turned away from him, still shivering and almost broke his heart. “I’ve got to go.” Dean froze. “I need to think.” Then she came up to him and planted a kiss on his lips. “I’ll be back. I will.”

He’d let go of her and watched her leave the room. If she wanted her space, he’d give it to her. Even If it meant sitting here, staring at porn that did nothing but make him imagine Cindy in the scenes onscreen. He hadn’t been able to hide his smile when she got back. She’d let him hold her, but he could feel her tense up when Sam entered the room.

*****

Sam felt like a heel, and an idiot. Maybe he should just accept that he was wrong, that his brother had found someone. And yes, it almost disgusted him to actually think those words in regards to his brother. It’s just, it felt wrong. And he wasn’t even sure if that was his instincts talking, or the petulant two year old that his brother said he sounded like.

Maybe he should just make his peace with Cindy, and with her role in his brother’s life. Maybe it really was time to stop being a brat? No?

“So.” He paid for the pizza and turned back to Dean. “Peace offer?”

“There better be nothing wrong with those.” Dean grumbled as he eyed the boxes.

“They’re just pizzas, Dean.”

His brother grabbed the one on the top out of his hands and checked it out, especially the ham, before nodding at Cindy.

“Extra cheese?”

“No anchovies.” And offering, please Dean, take it.

Dean seemed to look right through him before he grabbed a slice and pretty much swallowed it whole.

Cindy didn’t seem as forgiving. She was staring at him, Sam felt the tiger being eyed by a deer, as if she thought he was going to jump her any second now. The pizza was starting to get cold when Dean headed off to the bathroom to get the sauce off of his shirt.

“I’m sorry.” Sam managed to say. “I really wasn’t trying to kill you.”

“Just cut me right?"

Sam looked away, trying to seem as unthreatening as possible.

“Why? What did I do wrong?” She demanded to know.

“It wasn’t. You don’t know what Dean’s been through. What we’ve been through. I was just trying to protect my brother the only way I know how.

“Protect him from what? Getting a hickey? From sex? From daring to want more than one night flings?” She seemed vulnerable as she said those last words, did he just imagine the guilt?

“Dean’s my family. He’s the one that held my hand when I was learning to walk, he taught me how to brush my teeth, how to play ball, how to get out of handcuffs and drive a car.”

“Not to mention play pool and fake IDs.”

Sam smiled. “That too”. He hesitated. “When I was a kid, he was more of a parent to me than dad was. He…All my life he’s been the one solid, the one thing that never went away. “

“That wouldn’t change, Sam.”

“But it already has!” He got up. “Don’t you see that?” He tried to make her understand. “Ever since he got back, since hell, he’s been broken. He’s not who he was anymore. He’s been there for me, he sold his soul for me. The only thing I can do to repay him for any of that is…”

“To protect him now, even from me?”

“Just eat your pizza.” He sank back down. She shook her head and grabbed a slice.

By the time Dean got back, Sam and Cindy were arguing about the pros and cons of credit card fraud. Sam for his part just blamed it all on Dean. He might even go as far as admitting that she wasn’t all that bad, or even that he might actually like her. She was smiling when she grabbed a slice of the second pizza and bit in. She started grasping for air. Dean stood frozen for a second before running up to her. Sam got up as well, scared.

It wasn’t, it couldn’t be.

“Sam?! What did you do?”

But he hadn’t, he wanted to protest his innocence, as he was grabbing his cellphone to dial 911. The door slammed open, four guys in FBI flack jackets stormed into the room. Dean was holding Cindy, desperate to keep her breathing. Sam watched as his brother raised his hands, and begged the feds to help her.

Sam had no idea what to do, he didn’t even resist when the feds pushed him against the wall, cuffing him. “I didn’t do anything, Dean. I just asked for extra garlic, that’s all.”  
Not that it was generally good for anything, but hell, he’d given up on finding anything real to prove that she was anything more than a hot girl that for some reason meant more to Dean than his usual line of conquests.

One of the feds already had his phone out, Sam didn’t get a chance to hear what he was saying before he was pushed out the door. He was already in the car when his brother was pushed out. He watched the paramedics arrive and just sat there as they came out of the room with a stretcher carrying Cindy on it.

The feds didn’t even bother to threaten them with anything. Sam just wished he knew how they’d found them in the first place.

  
****

Dean twitched against the chains attached to the table. It was just your typical interrogation room; bland, white walls, with a poster or two and a huge mirror opposed to him. Dean couldn’t even bring himself to wave at whomever was behind the tinted glass.

“How’s Cindy.” He asked as soon as the door opened, he hadn’t even bothered to look up first. It’s only when he did that he saw her. It was her, Cindy, wearing a suit. She looked surprisingly good in it. The one thing he couldn’t overlook was the badge hanging from a necklace around her neck.

“Shit.” For a moment, Dean dared to hope it was a trick, that she was coming in for the rescue. But then everything clicked. The book knowledge, as if she knew what he expected her to know as a hunter, but didn’t actually believe any of it. He had to credit her acting skills, he actually bought into it. “God, I’m an idiot. So what now, Cindy. If that’s even your real name.”

She looked away, her partner stayed by the door. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

“Yeah right.”

It hurt, almost as much as being shredded by hellhounds all over again. Nothing Alistair had done to him in the pit could come even remotely close to this. By now he’d almost prefer getting his heart ripped out for real. At least then he wouldn’t have to feel this.

He clamped down the pain, forced a sneer on his lips. He wouldn’t let her see. This was worse than Cassie. At least Cassie had cared for real, she just couldn’t cope with the reality of his life. But this lie…

“Why? Why the charade?” He wished that look on her face really was guilt, but how could he ever trust her again.

“We needed to know who you listen to Dean, the network you’re a part of.”

“Network? What Network? Babe, the only person I’ve ever listened to, is Bobby. And he hardly counts as a network.” Unless you counted the networks of phones he had at his place, that he counted to act as whatever law enforcement agency that hunters needed to pretend to be.

She looked away from his anger. It stung how much it still hurt to cause even the slightest bit of pain in her eyes. God damn it, he’d loved her.

“So what? Do you sleep with every guy you’re sent in to betray? Nice bonus on top of the credit?”

She glared at him, but he no longer cared. “I didn’t mean to fall for you, Dean. I wouldn’t have…”

“I’m not talking to you.” She looked at him, and then she left.

It didn’t feel like a victory.

  
*****

Sam was getting seriously nervous, the way the cops were eying him. Try and stab a girl one time, and they instantly think you intentionally try to poison her, next time she has an allergic reaction.

How was he supposed to know she was allergic to garlic?

To think that all this time he’d been right. Cindy had been up to something. He’d just been wrong about what kind of a sting operation it was.

For some reason, it never even entered his mind that she might be a cop.

When she entered the room, he was actually surprised to see her on her own. If you’d asked him, he would have said he doubted the cops would let her come talk to big dangerous him on her own, if they could avoid it. Yet here she was.

“Let me guess, you won’t talk to me either.”

Well she had that one right, he thought inside, on the outside he just shrugged, what was the use. He’d been both wrong and right, and Dean got hurt either way.

“I don’t even know why I’m still talking to either of you, she continued after sitting down on the table. “ Throwing a folder on the table. “You’re both criminals, you’ve both killed people. You’re both nuts and this whole case has been a waste of time from the get go, because neither of you are sane enough to work with anyone. Which we should have known before wasting any manpower on it to begin with.”

Sam bit back a snort.

“The bureaus sending in a bus to come pick you up in a few hours. They’re sending you to a mental hospital, and Dean to…” she stopped talking for a moment, before she continued in a whisper “to supermax.”

Sam closed his eyes, resting his head on his hands, while trying to ignore her.

“I should be happy.” She continued. “End of case, back home to normal, to walking my dog in the evening, and getting a chance to finish a book before I get a new assignment.”

“To what, tricking some other poor guy into falling in love with you?” Sam knew he sounded angry, well he had every right to be. Why should he care about what this felt like to her. She’d been the one who’d betrayed them. More than that, she’d betrayed Dean.

“It wasn’t like that, I…”

Cry me a river, he wanted to say, but he didn’t.

“You and your brother you really believe that stuff?” He wasn’t even sure why he looked at her, but there was something in her eyes, something that said she wanted him to say something. He just wasn’t sure what it was, that she wanted to hear.

“What do you think?”

“You actually meant it, that he went to hell?” She was hugging herself.

“He did.” Four months, forty years. And he hadn’t been able to save him.

“Then how did he get out?”

Sam leaned back in his chair, wondering. “God needed him.” It was the truth, as much as she needed to know. She looked at him. “He’s a righteous man.”

And he could see her thinking, how Dean had never harmed an innocent in all the time she’d been with them. How Dean had protected her, and cared for her. He looked away again and she got up. He didn’t bother opening his eyes until she was gone and he noticed it lying there in front of him. The map with a paperclip on top.

He was sure he didn’t imagine the smile on Dean’s face when he handed it to his brother, along with the empty folder holding nothing but a phone number. His answer to Dean’s question how he’d gotten out in the first place.

Dean turned on the radio, while Sam sat shotgun.

It was still at her favorite station, one neither of them would choose on their own, the song was old, My my my Delilah…

They both sang along.

  
The end

  
My my my Delilah  
Why why why Delilah  
So before they come to break down the door  
Forgive me Delilah I just couldn't take any more

  



End file.
